


Sparring Session

by DefinitelyNotADragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotADragon/pseuds/DefinitelyNotADragon
Summary: Prince Sidon and Captain Bazz were known in Zora’s Domain as being good friends. In fact, it was even said that the two would occasionally engage in one-on-one training sessions. No one knew exactly what took place during them, but rumors circled about intense sessions of blood, sweat and tears.The rumors only had one thing correct.
Relationships: Bazz & Prince Sidon (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sparring Session

“Captain Bazz, pardon the interruption.”

The captain looked away from the courtyard, where a squad of new recruits were training. Their instructor, Torfeau, was a calm and patient zora. But she had been suppressing an urge to scream at the bungling recruits for the past half hour. After having seen one recruit almost stab another recruit, the captain had to agree with Torfeau’s assessment.

But upon his name being mentioned, he managed to tear his eyes away from the butchering of spear handling that was occurring in front of him.

Prince Sidon stood in the entryway.

“Your Highness,” Bazz replied, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, Captain Bazz…” The prince began, a trickle of hesitation in his voice. “Do you have time for a sparing session?” He finished in a subdued tone, barely loud enough to be heard over the clattering of spears behind them.

As soon as the phrase ‘sparring session’ reached the captain’s ears, he turned his full attention to the prince. The noise of the recruits and the barking orders of Torfeau faded into the background.

Prince Sidon was as he usually appeared. A small smile on his face. His eyes bright and cheery. His arms crossed behind his back. It was not noteworthy to have Zora Domain’s beloved prince pay a visit to the Guard Barracks.

But the captain knew better. From the many years of friendship with the prince, he was able to spot his tells. He could see how the prince’s smile was ever so slightly higher on one side of his face. How his eyes were a little too wide, or how his pupils were a little too dilated.

_‘Been a while since one of these,’_ the captain thought.

“Of course, Your Highness,” the captain replied, “I will see if a room is available.”

The captain gave a parting nod to Torfeau, who was at the limit of her patience. Beckoning the prince to follow, he led them both through a doorway into the Barracks.

As the two walked together, the prince asked about the progress of the training he had seen. The captain stated that the particular skills the recruits were learning were difficult to master. The captain would have said more, but he did not want to badmouth the recruits. The process of learning was not easy, after all.

The prince continued his polite questions. But the captain could see the way he walked a bit too fast, and the uneasy look in his eyes. The captain could tell the prince was only using the conversation to fill the silence.

The pair stopped in front of a door. After letting the prince enter, the captain followed. It was a small room intended for one-on-one sparing sessions, a single rack of spears along the wall. The room was lit by luminous stones, crafted to glow bright and steady during all hours of the day. A long, flat bench sat on one side of the wall. A small waterfall positioned in the corner of the room provided much-needed humidity.

As they entered, the prince’s head almost hit the ceiling. It was a smaller room than usual, but it would be good enough. The door to the training room closed. The lock clicked, and the outside world was shut off.

As soon as Bazz turned around, his torso was crushed by the arms of the larger zora. Sidon had knelt, which managed to keep Bazz’s feet on the floor. Though Bazz could not see his face, he could hear the shaky breaths coming from the larger zora. He could picture his friend’s scrunched up face, eyes shut and crying silently.

Bazz remembered the first of these "sessions". It had been the day before the 25th Champion's Festival, a celebration in honor of Princess Mipha, Sidon’s older sister. It was also the first time Sidon was to give the main speech. Muzu was normally the one to give the speech celebrating the feats and accomplishments of the princess. Unfortunately, he had taken ill that year. Sidon’s father, King Dorephan, had asked Sidon to take over in his place.

That day Bazz, a normal guard at the time, had been on break when Sidon had approached him. ‘My friend, would you mind assisting me for a moment?’ he had asked, a smile on his face. Bazz had thought nothing of it at the time, but he would later learn to identify when Sidon was faking a smile. It was in his eyes. While Sidon’s posture had been as energetic as he normally was, his eyes had told a different story. A desperate, pleading story.

But past Bazz was ignorant, and had agreed to such a request without pondering the meaning. Sidon had led Bazz to one of the private rooms of the palace. _‘The ones with thick walls,’_ Bazz would later realize.

Bazz still could remember the shock he felt when he had realized the exact nature of the “assistance” Sidon had needed. The anguish on Sidon’s face as he broke down in-front of Bazz was one he would not forget. The ferocity in which Sidon had cried that day, overwhelmed with emotions that he had always suppressed.

As far as King Dorephan had been concerned, Princess Mipha never died in the Great Calamity. Officially she had been declared missing the day Divine Beast Vah Ruta, piloted by Mipha herself, began a brief rampage. When the giant automaton’s blue eyes had turned a sinister crimson. But no records had ever mentioned her death. A funeral was never held. So long as there was no body, the king held strong to his belief that his daughter still lived. Despite the princess never reappearing for more than twenty-five years. Despite the fact that Vah Ruta remained dormant and lifeless at the bottom of the Reservoir.

As a result, young Sidon had never actually "learned" about his sister’s death. From what Bazz had gathered, Sidon’s father avoided the subject when brought up. The elders were hesitant to cross the king in this matter. For the longest time Sidon thought his older sister had gone on another mission. Bazz never did learn when exactly the prince realized the truth for himself. The two never broached the subject in their "sparing sessions."

But Bazz did suspect that it was one of the reasons Sidon chose to come to him in secret that day.

Sidon had told Bazz about his situation. The impossible task of writing a speech that conveyed his true feelings of his sister, but also satisfied his father’s vain hope of his daughter returning. Bazz, not a speechwriter by any means, still had managed to advise and calm that younger Sidon. By offering words of empathy for his friend, he had served as the one person Sidon felt he could confide in.

The next day had found Bazz stationed in the Plaza, where Sidon had given his speech in front of Princess Mipha’s statue. A statue that had become (unofficially of course) the memorial site for the fallen Champion.

As Sidon had delivered the speech, there were occasions were Sidon’s voice had begun to falter. In those moments, Sidon’s eyes had wandered over to Bazz’s position. Bazz had sent his friend a subtle nod, and Bazz had heard the renewed strength in the prince’s voice. Sidon had finished the speech strong, and the audience had started to clap. Bazz had given Sidon a quick thumbs-up when no-one had looked.

The festival had ended. But for Sidon and Bazz, it was the beginning of a ‘partnership’ of sorts.

Ever since then, Sidon had begun visiting Bazz on occasions. Whenever Sidon felt overwhelmed, he would approach Bazz and ask for a “sparing session”. It became a code word between Bazz and Sidon, able to be said in public without drawing undue attention. The two would then find an empty room, and Sidon let his true feelings out.

It would not always result in instant tears as had been the case today. Sometimes they chatted, other times he let Sidon do all the talking, serving as a sounding board for his friend. But for all the events that took place during them, there was only a single thing the “sessions” had in common:

Never once did they actually spar during them.

After many sessions, Sidon had told Bazz that he had spoken with his father about Mipha. The King was still convinced about his daughter, but even _he_ had begun to see the effect it had on Sidon. They had agreed to a compromise of sorts. Thus, the Champions Festival, along with her statue, were reimagined as to both celebrate Mipha, as well as be her memorial.

Since then, Sidon had rarely approached Bazz for a “sparring session”. Sidon seemed to had found a balance between his princely side and his bereaved one.

_‘Until today it seems,’_ Bazz thought, as he glanced at the present-day Sidon.

Once his friend’s sobs quieted, Bazz began to calmly massage his back. Or at least he tried to, barely able to reach around Sidon’s torso. Sidon towered over most other zora, Bazz included.

“You’re c-crushing my gills.” Bazz squeaked once he felt himself began to get dizzy.

"S-sorry Bazz…” Sidon finally let go of Bazz, eyes glistening. “I didn't mean to hurt you..." said the prince, wiping away the trail his tears had left on Bazz’s shoulder. Bazz, whose chest ached from Sidon’s crushing hug, paid it no mind.

“Don’t worry, Sidon. I’m fine.” Not 'Prince Sidon' or 'Your Highness’. Just Sidon.

Bazz led the pair of them to the bench along the side of the room. As the larger zora sat down on the bench, Bazz walked over to the spear rack, grabbing a small cloth used for cleaning. He offered it to Sidon, who quickly took it to wipe away the wet trails under his eyes.

“Thanks,” Sidon said.

“So.. what happened?” asked Bazz.

Sidon remained quiet, staring into the corner of the room. He looked as if he was trying to sum up his problems, but was struggling with how to begin. Bazz, unsure if he should say something, opened his mouth. At that moment, Sidon began to speak.

“Earlier today,” Sidon said, “I was walking in the main hallway of the palace, when a group of children ran around a corner. Evidently they were in trouble, as some of the palace guard were chasing after them. They were not looking where they were going, and one of them ran into me. Well, my ankle, to be more specific.”

Sidon reached down to pat the offending limb.

“The other kids managed to stop in time, but were so awestruck by me they forgot that they were being chased. The guards caught up with them. The sergeant on duty knelt to give their leader a good scolding.”

A small smile snuck it’s way onto Bazz’s face. As the leader of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade, his younger self would also stage palace raids with his friends, missions that sometimes would involve Sidon as well.

Unfortunately for the kids of the present age, nearly all the members of the Brigade had grown up to be guards themselves. Thus, the usual blind-spots and passageways for slipping into the palace became guarded by the very zora who used to use them.

But this was not about him. This was about Sidon.

“As I listened to the sergeant.” Sidon smiled, his face brightening, “Her voice reminded me of Mipha’s when she was scolding me. I swear she sounded exactly like her the time I had snuck out of the palace at night to swim in the Reservoir.”

Sidon looked off into the corner of the room, lost in the recollections of his sister.

“She was so angry when she found me, she never let me out of her sight for the next two weeks. She would even sleep in my room, to make sure I would not try another escape. And boy, was I upset at her at the time.”

Bazz listened, filled with shared joy at his friend’s tale. But he also grew curious. This was not the type of story that would have resulted in that tearful, distressed Sidon he had seen when he closed the door.

“So, the guards escorted the kids out of the palace.” Sidon continued, fiddling with the cloth in his hand, “All except for the kid who had the sudden up-close meeting with my leg. He looked dazed, and I grew concerned. So, I escorted him to the infirmary. I let the nurse check to make sure he was ok.”

“I waited in the other room, and I could hear the nurse humming a healing song, and I listened to the nurse’s voice as she talked to the kid. The way she hummed the high notes, and the ease at which she made sure that kid was fine. And for the second time today, I was reminded of Mipha.”

Sidon rested his arms on his legs as he began to recall his childhood once more.

“I had been playing on one of the spires of the Domain. I… really don’t remember why, but there I was. Suddenly I looked down and there was Mipha staring back at me. She had the most disappointed look on her face.”

“It looked something like this,” Sidon said, scrunching up his snout as if smelling something foul. Bazz chuckled softly at the display.

“Well,” Sidon continued, “I certainly wasn’t expecting her to spot me. I lost my grip and my butt hit the hard stone. It wasn’t a bad fall, I didn’t break anything. But it hurt. So there I sat crying up a storm.”

Sidon paused. “Kinda like I did just now, actually.” He offered a sheepish smile at Bazz.

“And then,” Sidon returned to the story, “all the pain suddenly vanished. I looked up and my sister was holding her hand over my own. As she used her healing magic, she hummed a healing song. It wasn’t the same tune as the nurse, but it had the same quality in the way it was sung…”

Sidon hummed a few notes himself, turning over the cloth in his hands.

“Anyway, the kid turned out to be fine, and was sent home,” Sidon said, finishing that part of the story.

“So,” said Sidon, “You’re probably wondering why I’m here, huh? Why your prince is telling you about the two women who sounded like his sister?”

Bazz just nodded, allowing Sidon to continue.

“Well, it happened around midday.” Sidon’s smile vanished, replaced by a solemn gaze. “I was walking down the Grand Staircase of the Domain, when I happened to pass by those same two women chatting. The sergeant and the nurse. I guess they were friends. I was not really paying attention to their conversation; I was listening to their voices.”

Sidon took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“They sounded nothing alike, Bazz.”

_‘Oh,’_ Bazz thought, as he reached out his hand to gently squeeze Sidon’s forearm. He had a feeling about what was going on.

“I was confused.” Sidon had opened his eyes, but he was not looking at Bazz anymore. He had instead opted to focus his attention on the stone floor. “I could swear both of them sounded exactly like my sister. But how could they, if they each sounded so different?”

“At that point I had finished walking down the stairs. I must have walked without thinking, for the next thing I knew I was at her statue. I looked up at my sister, tried to imagine what she used to sound like…” Sidon’s breathing quickened. His face grew flushed, his eyes moistened by fresh tears.

“And I tried… and tried… but I couldn’t remember.”

Sidon took a slow, strained breath.

“B-Bazz. I’ve forgotten her voice...."

The room was quiet, the only sound came from the trickle of the room’s waterfall.

“And that got me t-thinking.” Sidon uttered, occasional gasps of air punctuating his words, ”If I forgot her voice… what else could I have forgotten?”

Sidon leaned forward, his hands on his head.

“Could I be just imagining all those times she spent with me? Is her statue the only r-reason I still remember her face?”

Sidon looked at Bazz, eyes round and quivering.

“What kind of a brother does that make me, Bazz?”

“Sidon.” With a single word, Bazz had Sidon’s full attention.

Bazz stood up from the bench. Sidon remained seated, and Bazz’s shoulders were level with Sidon’s. It took a little effort, but he managed to wrap his arms around Sidon’s chest. The larger zora leaned in to the hug as if it were the only thing that tethered him to the ground. With Bazz’s head pressed against Sidon’s chest he could hear his heart thump rapidly.

“The fact that you care this deeply,” Bazz said, as he spoke into Sidon’s chest, “makes you a brother that still loves his sister.”

Sidon gave no response, but Bazz could sense that he was listening to every word.

“Those memories of your sister, that you just described? I saw the way your face lit up as you told me about them.”

Bazz pulled away slightly, but kept his arms on Sidon’s shoulders.

“That does not sound to me like you are forgetting her.” He said, looking into Sidon’s watery eyes.

Sidon at least was smiling again, if only slightly.

“Sidon, I…” Bazz paused, sitting back down on the bench. “I never had the chance to spend much time with my mother. She died when I was young.”

“I don’t remember much.” Bazz said, as he dusted off the memories in the back of his mind, “But I can recall how she used to guide me when I was still learning to walk on land, as she floated along in the water next to me.”

“But even now,” said Bazz, “as I remember that moment… I cannot hear her voice. It has been too long, and memories are fickle things.”

“But Sidon.” Bazz made sure Sidon was looking at him before continuing, “Just because I don’t remember her voice does not change anything about how I loved her.”

“So.” Bazz gently prodded Sidon’s chest, “That goes for you too, bro.”

Sidon let out a breath, as if held since he entered the room.

“You’re right, Bazz.” he finally said, as he wiped his eyes with the cloth. “In the back of my mind, that was what I thought as well. But you know how I tend to over think issues concerning my sister. Hearing those words from you has put my mind at ease.”

Bazz gave a small smile. His words had the intended effect, he judged from the look on Sidon’s face. His friend’s smile had grown. And his eyes, while still wet, shown with a new brightness to them.

“I know,” said Bazz, “we haven’t had one of these ‘sessions’ in a while…”

“Yes.” Sidon said, as he placed the cloth on the bench. “I have been coming to terms with my grief without them. But today hit me all too suddenly. And I knew if I came to you, you would understand. And thanks,” he added, “for sharing your own memory with me.”

“Sidon.” Bazz squeezed Sidon’s hand, “I’m always happy to help. That’s what friends are for, right?”

With those last words, Bazz was enveloped in a warm hug full of energy. Bazz was happy his friend was feeling better, but his body would’ve wished for Sidon to express his affection differently. For if Sidon’s sad hugs could bruise, his happy one’s could kill a lynel.

“Ugg- Sidon! G-gills!”

Sidon eased up on his grip, but still clung to Bazz. The two remained silent, until Sidon broke the embrace.

“Still… I feel guilty for barging in and thrusting my problems on you.” Sidon said while standing up from the bench, “If there is anything I can do for you, you let me know.”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Bazz said, watching Sidon’s eyes glow, “We’ve been having difficulty with these new recruits. They seem to be struggling to understand the proper stances for spears. Since you’re already here, would you mind helping us with a demonstration? I mean, assuming Torfeau has not ordered them to do ten laps around the Domain.”

“Of course, my friend!” Sidon grinned broadly, his normal cadence returned. The glow of the luminous lamps caught on his teeth, causing them to sparkle. “I won’t let you down!”

With that, Sidon approached the spear rack, picking one up to give it a few test swings. “Oh! Have you considered training them with Silverscales?” He said while inspecting the spearhead.

“What?” Bazz blurted. “Those top-heavy monstrosities of spears?” Bazz imagined the recruits from earlier wielding Silverscales. He didn’t like what his mind had conjured. With their tail fin spearhead, they looked impressive. But they were a recent design, and not quite combat tested. “They may look good for guard duty, but as usable weapons?”

Sidon, who picked up on Bazz’s skepticism, waved his hand reassuringly. “Certainly!” Sidon responded, “In fact, the Silverscale spear saved my life when I got into trouble in the Faron region.”

“Really?” Bazz tilted his head, “Not sure I’ve heard about that.”

“Well, it’s quite a long story…”

“You’ll have to tell me some other time then,” Bazz interrupted, “Right now there’s some recruits who desperately need a lesson from the prince.”

Sidon clenched his fists eagerly, “Indeed! But perhaps while we’re walking…” Sidon set the spear back in it’s rack, “I could convince you about the benefits of the Silverscale spear.”

“All right, tell me more.” Bazz said, as he moved toward the door.

The lock clicked, and the door swung open to the outside world once more.

Prince Sidon and Captain Bazz exited the room, talking excitedly about the advantages of the Silverscale spear. The prince bore a smile, a real smile, as the pair of them walked back to the training quad.

As they re-entered the courtyard, the captain was surprised to see the recruits had not yet met the instructor’s wrath. After a quick few words, the prince had announced that he would be giving a personal lesson to the recruits. The recruits perked up at that, happy to have their prince give them instruction.

Torfeau, on the news of her lifted burden, was all too eager to hand over the reigns. She stepped to the side to allow the prince to take over, walking back to where the captain was standing.

“The prince sure is in a happy mood,” Torfeau said, “Guess your private training went well, eh Captain?”

The captain glanced at the prince, who had begun to explain to the recruits some of his own tricks to spear combat. His eyes shown with enthusiastic glee; none of the previous turmoil was present.

“Yes,” the captain replied, “I’d say it was quite a productive sparring session.”

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired after replaying the Zora’s Domain section of BOTW. The part where Sidon mentioned being caught in a “moment of vulnerability”, and the King asking Link about Mipha after coming back from the Divine Beast were two key moments I thought of. I wanted to write about the Sidon we might have seen before any of the story events had occurred.
> 
> This was also my first time getting back into writing for quite a while, so I thought that a small one-shot would help me get back into the writing mood. As such, (gentle) critical comments are welcome. :)
> 
> I hope you found it worthwhile.


End file.
